Laisse moi faire
by ThePandAmarilla
Summary: Le fanatique est à la merci du Patron... Mathieu, quelle idée de partir en laissant ces deux là tout seuls !


**Après un review très peu banale de Titipo (coucou !) j'ai choisi de me ranger du côté obscure du lemon et de faire un pairing qui je crois n'a jamais été fait. Je crois. Si vous en avez déjà vu un de ce type dites le moi surtout, il n'y a pas de problème ! Donc ce fameux pairing pas consentant du tout (viol powa) concerne nos amis, j'ai nommé : Le Patron et Le Fanatique !**

_**Au faite ! Je me moque un peu (beaucoup) de la religion dans cet OS mais ce n'est absolument pas méchant ou je ne sais pas trop quoi, je me sers juste du fanatisme de l'un des personnages pour faire un peu d'humour. Je respecte toutes les religions, les croyances, les couleurs de peau… Voilà !**_

**Enjoy !**

**Laisse-moi faire !**

Une longue semaine s'annonçait, une grande partie de la famille Sommet était partie chez les parents de Mathieu pour une semaine complète. Mais tout le monde n'était pas du voyage, Mathieu avait refusé au Patron de venir pour une raison évidente et le Fanatique avait tenu à rester pour pouvoir aller à l'église aussi souvent qu'il le souhaitait. C'est donc dans la joie et la bonne humeur que les autres étaient partis, laissant l'inconscient Fanatique à la merci du Patron.

Ce lundi matin était calme, le Patron dormait encore d'avoir été gérer ses bordels toute la nuit et le Fanatique était à l'église, priant dieu de je ne sais trop quoi. Vers 14h le criminel sexuel se leva, s'habilla de son éternel costume à l'odeur de tabac froid et sortant se griller une clope bien méritée il passa devant le salon où le Fanatique priait encore pour le salut (les geeks !) de son âme. Se passant la langue sur les lèvres, le Patron se demanda ce que cet abruti pouvait bien trouver d'intéressant à passer sa journée à prier et surtout il se demandait comment putain de merde il était possible de choisir de se priver de SEXE ?! Hein ?! Comment ?! Et pourquoi ?! Toujours sur ses interrogations l'homme en noir fuma sa cigarette comme prévu en se disant qu'il allait s'ennuyer cette semaine si ce mec refusait même de baiser… ça veut dire qu'ils ne pourraient même pas parler du cul, de putes ou au moins juste de boobs… Ennuyeux à mourir…

Et soudain une idée lui vint, si le Fanatique refusait de se laisser aller aux plaisirs charnels c'est que tout simplement il n'avait jamais essayé… Un sourire maléfique déforma la bouche du patron, finalement il n'allait peut-être pas s'ennuyer autant ça…

Finissant sa cigarette tranquillement en échafaudant des plans pour convertir cet abruti aveugle à la religion si douce de la luxure, le Patron décida que discuter de théorie avec lui serait une perte de temps et se mit d'accord avec lui-même pour passer directement à la pratique. Et il avait déjà une idée de la manière dont il allait s'y prendre pour rendre le Fanatique un peu plus coopérant, au moins le temps de l'attacher, une fois retenu peut importait son assentiment.

L'homme en noir remonta dans sa chambre où il ouvrit son armoire, entre deux de ses boxers favoris il trouva ce qu'il cherchait, normalement cette fiole était destinée au Geek mais comme celui-ci ne reviendrait que dans une semaine il aurait largement le temps de retourner en acheter chez son fournisseur perso. Au soir il redescendit dans la cuisine où il s'afféra à préparer un diner pour les deux derniers habitants de la résidence Sommet et versa le contenu de sa précieuse fiole dans l'assiette du catholique. Il dressa la table (la table on est bien d'accords…) et invita l'homme de foi à venir se restaurer. Ils mangèrent en silence et une fois qu'ils eurent vidé leur assiette le Patron fixa son regard sur les yeux mi-clos de son collègue en murmurant un ''bonne nuiiiiiit'' de sa voix rauque. Le Fanatique s'effondra sur la table, profondément endormi. Parfait, phase A exécutée avec succès, mise en place de la phase B.

Se réveillant dans un endroit inconnu (oui le fanatique ne connait que sa chambre, le salon et l'église) dans un endroit inconnu donc, l'homme de foi jeta un regard circulaire dans la pièce avant de se rendre compte qu'il était entravé. Un mal de tête persistant l'empêchait de réfléchir convenablement et il poussa un léger cri de douleur lorsque le Patron alluma la lumière en entrant dans la pièce.

''Oh, tu préfères faire ça dans le noir… je comprends gamin t'en fais pas…''

Le Patron avait ri de sa blague et, dans un élan de compassion, avait éteint la lumière au profit d'une lampe de bureau dont l'ampoule touchait à la fin de sa vie, limitant donc l'intensité de l'éclairage, laissant juste à nos deux protagonistes la possibilité de voir une silhouette vaguement détaillée l'un de l'autre. Juste assez pour exciter le Patron et effrayer le Fanatique qui n'avait jamais demandé à se retrouvé dans cette situation.

Souriant toujours, le Patron se saisit du ciseau qu'il trainait sur son bureau et découpa minutieusement la robe (?) de sa victime, laissant volontairement sa main effleurer sa peau.

''P- Patron qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!''

Le croyant avait parlé d'une voix tendue et tremblante, priant intérieurement dieu de lui venir en aide.

''Je vais retirer le putain de balais que tu as dans le cul gamin, il est temps que tu comprennes l'intérêt du sexe. Sérieux mec, t'es puceau depuis encore plus longtemps que le Geeks, faut réagir là.''

''C'est impossible, j'ai donné mon corps, ma vie et mon amour à dieu, aucun plaisir de la chaire ne pourra me détourner de lui ! Laisse-moi partir et je prierais pour le salut (les geeks ! oui encore…) de ton âme !''

''Alors là gamin, tu te fourre le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude gamin, laisse-moi faire il est hors de question que je te laisse partir sans t'avoir fait rattraper ton temps perdu. Et ne me reparle jamais du salut de mon âme pigé ?''

Le Patron fourra un morceau de tissu qu'il avait déchiré aux restes de la robe de sa victime dans la bouche de cette dernière et en observa le torse mis à nu. Ils étaient bâtis plus ou moins de la même manière à la différence que le fanatique n'était pas musclé.

Prit d'une soudaine inspiration, le Patron mordilla le nez (oui le nez oui, me demandez pas pourquoi, il est une heure et demi du matin quand j'écris ce passage, ça va pas avoir forcément beaucoup de sens) Il mordilla le nez donc, de son prisonnier qui s'empourpra et se débâti encore pour tenter de se libérer, faisant rire son tortionnaire.

Tortionnaire qui changea du tout au tout, passant du rire à son air le plus sérieux. D'un geste vif il retira le pantalon de toile du chrétien et fut surpris de constater qu'il ne portait pas de sous-vêtements

''Avec le futal que t'as, tu mets pas de calebar ? Comment tu fais pour pas te les gratter toutes les deux secondes gamin ?'' demanda le criminel en enlevant le bâillon du fanatique

''L'habitude et l'aide de dieu.'' Murmura-t-il en piquant un phare, il était nu, attaché, discutait irritations testiculaires avec un pervers qui… qui… WHAT ?!

Le Patron, riant allégrement, avait remis les cornes de diables qu'il avait acquis pour le tournage du ''Minute Papillon'' sur la schizophrénie où il avait fini par jouer le remplaçant de Satan et revenait vers le lit avec un air gourmand, faisant un détour pour mettre la musique qu'il réservait à ses nuits exceptionnelles et… agitées.

''Alors gamin, le diable te fait de l'effet apparemment ?''

Coup d'œil suspicieux à sa virilité… Ah en effet… faire de l'effet était un… faible mot. Pourquoi ?! Comment était-il possible qu'il ait une érection dans un moment pareil ? Face à un homme pareil ? Dans un accoutrement pareil ? Raaah et dire qu'il n'était même pas consentant ! Il n'en avait foutrement pas envie que ce soit lui ou n'importe quelle jolie femme il avait juré fidélité à dieu ! Mais le Patron ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille bien sûr, si le corps de son partenaire était d'accord, alors son partenaire l'était forcément.

Réfléchissant à toute vitesse pour trouver un moyen de s'échapper, le Fanatique se rendit compte -un peu tard- que l'homme en noir approchait dangereusement sa bouche sa… Oh mon dieu était-il possible de faire un truc pareil avec sa bouche ? Et sa langue ? Ressentir autant de plaisir devrais être criminel… Mais… A bien y réfléchir… Bordel ! Le péché capital de Luxure ! Mais tout ce plaisir… Un coup de langue bien placé arracha un gémissement de plaisir au religieux. Le Patron sourit et abandonna le membre un instant pour lui murmurer

''Alors gamin tu prends enfin ton pied ?''

Il savait que sa victime était dans sa poche et le détacha donc afin de pouvoir profiter de lui au mieux un peu plus tard. Décidemment, ce fanatique était une proie bien plus facile qu'il n'y paraissait.

Il fallait qu'il se reprenne, et qu'il se reprenne au plus vite ! Il avait donné son amour et tout le reste à dieu, ce pervers ne devait pas le forcer à violer son serment ! Mais… même avec une volonté de fer, quand le Patron commence à s'occuper de quelqu'un, cette personne ne résistait en général pas plus de quelques minutes. Dans ce cas l'homme de foi avait une volonté de béton car lorsque le Patron repris son petit jeu linguale il tenta une dernière fois de le repousser avec ses mains avant de… l'encourager en se cambrant et en passant sa main dans les cheveux de l'homme en noir, gémissant autant que le lui permettait ses cordes vocales.

Ca y était, il était complètement offert, le pervers allait pouvoir lui enseigner les joies d'être un vrai mâle !

''Tourne toi gamin, on passe aux choses sérieuses.''

Comprenant où le pervers voulait en venir, le fanatique refusa d'obtempérer, forçant le Patron à le retourner lui-même. Il farfouilla dans un tiroir un moment et en sorti un tube de lubrifiant qu'il vida presque sur les fesses du croyant qui lâcha un petit de surprise au contact du gel froid. Le Patron s'appliqua à étaler la substance le plus possible (même à des endroits complétement inutiles tel que sur le dos ou les jambes de sa victime) en riant avant de se parer rapidement d'un préservatif et de s'installer brutalement (mais pas trop quand même) dans le fondement du chrétien. Chrétien qui cria un peu, de douleur autant que de surprise et de plaisir. Était-ce légale de ressentir des choses pareil ? Il serait obligé d'aller se confesser dès le lendemain...

Le Patron se contenait un peu de façon à ne pas faire trop de mal quand même à sa proie mais lorsqu'il l'entendit murmurer quelques prières pour obtenir le pardon et le salut, une atroce colère s'empara de lui et il donna un violent coup de reins, frappant la prostate de l'homme de foi, le faisant gémir de douleur tout en commençant à voir quelques étoiles

''Ton âme, c'est moi qui décide où elle va gamin, arrêtes tes simagrées''

Le tortionnaire attendit que sa victime commence à bafouiller quelques excuses confuses pour se retirer presque entièrement de lui pour revenir encore plus brutalement faisant taire le croyant.

Reprenant n rythme plus ''supportable'' le Patron fit tout de même en sorte que son invité prenne son pied et s'arrangea même dieu sait comment (… oui je ris de ma blague oui. Et j'en suis fière.) pour les faire jouir tous les deux. Satisfait, le pervers jeta et nettoya ce qui devait l'être et parti se faire un café dans la cuisine, non sans lâcher un ''demain même heure'' avant de sortir de la pièce.

Le fanatique réfléchissait : se présenterait-il au rendez-vous ? Dieu ne le tolèrerait pas ! Mais en même temps il avait laissé cela arriver. Et s'il n'y allait pas le Patron reprendrait le même manège qu'aujourd'hui. Au pire des cas… il irait se confesser autant de fois que nécessaire…

**Voilà, Je vous l'avais beaucoup promis celle-là, la voici enfin arrivée ^^ j'ai quelques idées de fic et d'OS qui me viennent du coup les commandes vont prendre un peu de retard mais bon :3 reviews mes pandas ? :D**


End file.
